Lying From You
by vermilionxx
Summary: SiriusXOC rated for language and sex. deals with ol' voldy, death eaters and sirius learning more about a friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not intended to be mary-sue... but that is how the first chapter turned out. Actual plot is to come...do not fear!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"You've got to be joking me!"  
  
"I am so not joking! You can totally tell! Didn't you see her getting onto the train?"  
  
"You guys are so immature! Stop making up stupid rumors about Lisa," The blonde seventeen year-old girl said to her 'friends'. "I'm going to go find Lily." With that, Aliyah Mortel stood up and exited the train compartment in search of her best mate. She couldn't believe what complete morons those two girls were. Cassie Feral and Carol Hiving were always on top of the latest gossip and rumors (having starting most of them themselves). Lily and Aliyah were forced to hang out with them, must to their displeasure. They shared the same dorm room, for they were both in 7th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Gryffindor house. The thing that pissed Aliyah off most about the two girls is that they were both gorgeous. They were what every guy would want in a girl: a perfect body to go along with a perfect face. Aliyah, in her opinion was far from perfect. She felt out of place all the time, and insignificant whenever she was with Lily, Cassie and Carol.  
  
"Aliyah! Oh my goodness! There you are!" A familiar voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to see a fiery red-haired girl poking her head out of a compartment.  
  
"Hey Lils," Aliyah said walking down the hallway towards her friend.  
  
"Where were you? We've been looking for you," Lily said, giving Aliyah a hug.  
  
"We? Who is we?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Sirius and the rest of the idiots," the red- head answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Oh really?" Aliyah said excitedly. "He probably wants to go over plans for his next prank. I know he really wants to get Snape back for that little stunt he pulled on last day of school. Sirius was so pissed off! Not to mention James and the other two."  
  
"Yeah well, I hope it's nothing too bad, I really do not want to be forced to have to take points from my own house."  
  
"Take points away? Oh Merlin! You're Head Girl?!" Aliyah shrieked. Lily fixed her with a nervous but cocky smile and pulled out her silver badge that read: 'Head Girl'.  
  
"This is going to be the best year ever Lils! With you being on our side and everything, Snape is going to have one hell of a year. You wouldn't take points away from us would you?" Aliyah and the Marauders were known as the troublemakers of Hogwarts. They spent majority of their time either in detention or cursing fellow students (mainly Snape and his greasy-haired brother).  
  
"You know I can't neglect my duties, but if I don't see it, hear it, or help you guys out at all, then I won't take away any points. Anyways, the Marauders are looking for you, so it's best not to keep them waiting. I'm counting on you to keep their pranks harmless."  
  
"Yeah sure, we'll see," Aliyah answered, her bright blue eyes shinning mischievously. Lily gave her a big smile and pulled her down the hallway into a compartment at the far end.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Wormtail? I fucking kicked your ass so badly," said a handsome boy with brown hair sitting in the compartment that the two girls had just entered.  
  
"No way Padfoot, there is not possible way you could have beat me at chess! I am the champion!" A smaller boy answered, sitting across from Padfoot.  
  
"I think I actually agree with Sirius on this one Wormtail, he probably did 'fucking kick your ass' at chess." Aliyah said, looking at the smaller one.  
  
"Aliyah!" Sirius said, standing up. His honey-brown eyes met her cobalt blue ones before he gave her body a once-over glance. She was wearing a black miniskirt with 'hooker boots' that tied up in the front, a white tank top and a red sweater over top. The outfit perfectly accentuated curvaceous body.  
  
"Hey hon, have a great summer?" She asked, cocking one eyebrow. "Heard that you and James had a real blast." Sirius let out a laugh and pulled her down beside him and began to tell her all about how him and James had picked on Remus's muggle neighbors.  
  
"Speaking of Remus, where is he?" Lily asked, sitting down next to James, another boy that was sitting in the compartment. His black unruly hair was all over the place as usual.  
  
"Washroom probably, wasn't paying too much attention to him," Wormtail answered with a shrug.  
  
"That was awful nice of you," Aliyah replied with an eye roll. She had never liked him too much, and she never called him by his real name, ever. Most of the time she forgot what it was, as did many other people at Hogwarts because the nickname Wormtail had caught on.  
  
"Anywhore," Sirius said rather loudly, trying to get Aliyah's attention back. "I'm not quite done with my story yet."  
  
"This is going to be such a fun year," James whispered in Lily's ear. "How long do you think it will take him to ask her out?"  
  
"I'd give it about a week," she replied, slipping her hand into his.  
  
A/N: ok so this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it...and I know it did sound mary-sue but don't worry, that will soon be changed =) Please read and review... it only takes two seconds and all you have to do is write: 'good' or 'bad'. 


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should put in a disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own character. This chapter **does** contain sex, so if that offends you, go away.   
  
Aliyah let out a groan as an alarm clock woke her up the next morning. _'What happened last night?'_ she asked herself, rolling over. The last thing she remembered was having a drinking contest with Remus (he lost of course, he was never one for beer). All of the 7th and 6th year Gryffindor's had a "Start of School Party"; they had a party for practically everyday of the year.  
  
"I am never drinking on a school night again," she said to herself as she sat up and swung her feet around so she was in a sitting position. She reached out to open the curtains of the bed when she realized she was wearing absolutely nothing. "Fuck, where the hell are my clothes?" She let out a long sigh and pulled back the curtains to find her clothes strewn everywhere. She picked up her bra that was hanging off the lantern on the bedside table.  
  
Aliyah was just about done picking up all her clothes when she heard a groan from the bed. _'What the hell?'_ she thought as she walked over. She leaned over the bed to she saw a body laying face down.  
  
"Sirius?" Another groan came from him and he rolled over and looked at her. His eyes went wide as he looked at her naked body standing over him. A blush rose on her face when she saw him staring at her. She quickly grabbed one of the white sheets and pulled it up around her body, effectively pulling it off of Sirius.  
  
"What the hell?" he said hoarsely, trying to pull the sheet back. She let out a sigh and dropped her clothes on the ground and slipped back into the bed so she was covered up and she so could have a conversation with him, _without_ him staring at her naked body.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked him, rolling onto her side so she could face him. Sirius gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"You mean, what are you doing in _MY_ bed. This is my room you know." Aliyah pulled open the curtain again and looked around. She let out a startled gasp when she realized Sirius was right.  
  
"Oh my God, I was walking around naked out there!"  
  
"Don't worry about it babe, no one is up yet." He pushed several strands of hair out his eyes. She bit her lip nervously at the way he was so calm and relaxed lying there completely naked. '_I wonder what he looks like under there,'_ she thought, biting her lip harder, only this time in ecstasy. Her eyes looked over his body. She could only see the top half of his torso, but it was enough to fuel her wicked thoughts. He had tanned, well-built abs, no doubt they were from this summer. She shook her head at these foolish thoughts. _'I'm thinking about my best friend naked!'  
_  
"Someone's alarm clock went off, surely that would have woken someone other than me," she said, sounding angrier than she meant to.  
  
"We were all drunk, of course not. And come on, think about it, do we ever get up on time?" Aliyah thought about it, and Sirius did have a point. Usually the guys were either late to class, or made it just on time.  
  
"Alright then," she shifted slightly. "Do you remember anything at all from last night?"  
  
"Not really, I was really pissed," he answered her untruthfully. He remembered the night really well. Yes, he was drunk, but he still remembered it all. He remembered what they had done, what they had said, and he had no regrets whatsoever. She gave him a half smile and she bit her lip again. _'I wish she would just stop doing that!'_ Sirius thought. Her biting her full lips was not helping him get rid of his erection that 'popped' up when he first caught sight of her body this morning. Her bronze tanned skin and muscular abs sent tingles down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to touch and kiss her whole body, like he had the night before.  
  
"Yeah, me either. All I remember is kicking Remus' ass chugging a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He's a pussy though, he didn't even finish the whole bottle."  
  
"Yeah," he murmured, looking into Aliyah's eyes deeply. She shivered under his intense gaze, but did not look away. It was part of her nature, she did not back down from anything. Before she knew what was happening, Sirius was leaning in and he planted his lips on hers. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush up against his. Instead of pushing him away, Aliyah kissed back, changing the kiss from slow and sensual to passionate and intense. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue into her mouth and he quickly accepted her invitation. Sirius slid onto top her, and she could feel his hard erection touching her thigh. This only made her hotter and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He let out a low moan and pulled his lips away from hers in favor of kissing her neck. He wanted to taste every inch of her body. He placed little kisses down her collarbone and onto her breasts. He licked and sucked on one of her boobs as she arched her back into him, making him utter a low growl. He worked faster now, making his way down her body to the inside of her thighs.  
  
"Oh Merlin," she moaned, knowing what he was about to do. She entwined her fingers in his black hair as he began to pleasure her in a way no one had before. "Fuck," she moaned again as she could feel herself climaxing. Sirius stopped what he was doing and looked up at her under his bangs that fell into his eyes. He was begging her permission to enter her. Aliyah gave him a quick nod, and without hesitation, he entered her in one quick motion. She arched into him as he began to thrust, harder and deeper each time. She reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him into an intense kiss as they rocked together. Sirius kneaded one of her breast's as the other hand rubbed her clit, bringing her to the most earth-shattering climax she had ever experienced in her entire life.  
  
They both lay there, spent in each other's arms for a long while, not moving. After enough silence, Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the girl under him. Bright blue eyes met honey-golden as they both tried to calm their breathing. He was about to kiss her when they both heard footsteps coming towards the bed. The curtain pulled back and James popped his head in.  
  
"Sirius, its 7:00, you better get your ass up or you're going to be late," he said, looking at the other boy. "Oh, hey Aliyah," he said, addressing her, not really thinking much of the fact that she was naked in his best mate's bed, under him. She gave him a smile and looked back at Sirius.  
  
"I better go," she whispered. He gave her a quick nod, pulled himself out of her and rolled off of her body so she could get up. Aliyah quickly pulled the white sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body, leaving Sirius lying there completely naked. "I'm taking this." With that, she quickly grabbed her clothes that lay discarded on the ground and she hurried out of the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Wild night eh?" James commented, handing his best mate a pillow to cover himself up.  
  
"Morning too," Sirius gave his usual cocky grin and looked around the dormitory. "Where are the other two?"  
  
"Peter's in the shower, and Remus went down early to breakfast. He said something about McGonagall wanting him to hand out timetables. Stupid Head Boy shit."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go kick Wormtail outta the shower. Wait for me." Sirius got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, throwing the pillow behind him in the process. He suddenly turned around and looked at James seriously. "No one saw her did they?"  
  
"Umm, I don't think so. I'm sure Peter heard her. You guys were louder than you think."  
  
"No, I mean, before. She was picking up her clothes, before she realized where she was. I guess the girls don't really care much about seeing each other starkers." Sirius thought about Aliyah walking around naked and he got hard between the legs at the thought.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't care much if people see you starkers, Padfoot," James sighed. "But no, I was the only one up I'm sure, and I lied in bed until you guys started to make that horrible racket."  
  
Sirius fixed James with his cocky grin again and entered the bathroom. _'I'm definitely going to need a cool shower to get rid of this,'_ he thought as he pushed Wormtail out of the shower stall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"I am never drinking again," Aliyah groaned, resting her head against the table in the Great Hall.

"How many times have you said that now?" Lily, who was sitting next to her friend, asked.

"I mean it this time," the blonde said, lifting her head to look at the redhead. "I swear I was still drunk when I woke up this morning. Next party, I think I will just stick to Butter Beer, no more Fire Whiskey for me."

"Well, you did get awfully pissed last night. You have a bad summer or something? You don't normally drink much unless you're mad or upset. What's up?"

Every summer for Aliyah Mortel had been a horrible one. Everyone in her family, except her, had been sorted into Slytherin. She was considered a disgrace for having any association with Gryffindors. To make matters worse, her twin brother, Derek, had told her parents that she was 'conversing with mudbloods', something a Mortel should never do.

This summer though, had been by far, the absolute worst. Derek's best friend, Damien-also in Slytherin-had taken a liking to being around her, a lot. He was always constantly talking to her, touching her, yet she was useless in his actions. He told her that he wanted her, despite her being sorted into 'that fucking mudblood-loving house'. Aliyah had kindly told him that he could 'go suck her father's cock for all she cared'. Damien did not take this too well, and neither did her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mortel had approved of him and wanted their only daughter and Damien to get married; even if she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her parents wanted her to be married into a good family.

Damien wouldn't take her 'no' for an answer. So he decided to take matters in his own hands. I mean, who wouldn't want him? He was tall, handsome, had brown hair that would make any girl want to run her hands through it. He was definitely desirable, and egoistic. Late one night, when he was staying over, he cornered Aliyah in her room and forced himself on her; that was only the beginning. Every night that he stayed at the Mortel house he went to her room and bent her to his will. Of course she tried to fight back-biting, kicking and scratching-but it was only denying the inevitable. She couldn't beat him; he always got the upper hand. Even when she was able to use magic, since her birthday was in late June, didn't help. Her parent's took her wand-they didn't want her to use her wand against Damien. In their eyes, Damien was perfect for her, and they hoped he would straighten her up. Straighten her up? He achieved the exact opposite. She was now jumpy and was pretty much depressed all the time. She believed that the only one for her was Damien, because that was what her parents had made her believe. Even if she did have some feelings for Sirius, she would never be able to be with him, her family, and Damien would see to that.

"What's up? Nothing, it was another boring summer spent with my stupid brother and parents."

"Well, duh, but still, what happened? You were ranting on about something before you disappeared with Sirius." All the color in Aliyah's face drained as she heard Lily's comment.

"You know about that?"

"Well of course, you both disappeared and Remus heard noise from the boy's dorm. I would have to assume that it was you guys."

"Merlin," Aliyah groaned and put her head back onto the table. "Lily, can I tell you something you can't tell anyone else?"

Lily nodded her head and answered "Yeah of course."

"Last night-" She stopped abruptly and looked around, making sure that no one was listening to her story. She saw Cassie and Carol whispering with their heads together. Remus was handing out timetables and talking to first years. _Probably making sure they know where their classes are_, she thought.

"Last night?" Lily hoped her friend would continue on with the story.

"Yeah, last night, me and Sirius did sleep together." Lily gave her an I-knew-it look. "I don't know how drunk we were, but I'm beginning to remember bits of what happened. I remember that we talked for a bit. Lily, I told him I loved him," she said with a strained face.

"Are you serious? What did he say?" Lily's eyes were huge.

"He said he loved me back. He also asked me out." The blonde let out a long sigh and looked down at where her hands were clasped on the table, next to her untouched breakfast.

"Oh my God. Does he remember?"

"I asked him this morning, but he said he didn't remember anything of last night. What am I supposed to do? Do you think he was telling the truth, or was this some bullshit drunk thing he came up with. Or maybe he was talking about how he loves me as a friend. We have been friends since first year."

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Well that is why I asked you…"

"I think he does love you. You guys have always been close, and I really think he might. The way he looked at you on the train yesterday was not the look you give a friend."

"Yeah well, we slept together again this morning."

"You what?" Lily shrieked.

"Keep it down, but yeah. I'm pretty sure I was still drunk."

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, he is my best friend, I just don't go around sleeping with friends." This brought a smile to Lily's lips.

"Well, why don't you ask him his feelings now? He's right there." The redhead pointed to the three boys approaching the table.

"Hey babe," Sirius said, slipping down beside the blonde. Aliyah managed a small "Hi." Sirius didn't seem to notice her nervousness and picked up a piece of toast off her plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Slow down man," James said disgustedly, plunking himself down next to his girlfriend. Peter sat down across from the foursome next to some sixth years.

"I am so hungry this morning!" Sirius said, picking up another piece of toast off Aliyah's plate.

"I wonder why," Peter said, inexpertly cocking an eyebrow.

"I forgot a book in my room," Aliyah said abruptly standing up and leaving the table. _Why the hell did he tell Peter?_ She thought savagely. He had no right to talk about that kind of thing. Well, she did tell Lily, but that was different, she had wanted advice. Does he actually like me? Or am I just another girl he wanted to fool around with. Am I going to be just another elaborate sex story that he's going to tell the rest of the Marauders? Aliyah was so confused and so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she walked straight into the person she wanted to see least, Damien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hey, all right I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I would also like to apologize for the lack of updates. It's kinda hard to explain, but I've been going through a lot of personal shit lately. I haven't really had the urge to write and it's been really hard, but I have come to a point where I'm just like 'fuck it' and I'm going to get on with my life. OK, so I'm sure you guys are wondering where my fic is going so here it is: there is going to be the first of a trilogy. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, but I assure you, it will be more than a few chappies.**

**Okie, so here is the next chapter enjoy )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Wormtail asked his friend timidly. Being in trouble with Sirius was never a good thing.

"Saying that? You just embarrassed her, don't you ever use your head?" Sirius motioned to James who then cuffed Wormtail up the side of the head.

"What was that for?" He cried, holding the side of his head that had just been whacked by James.

"For being stupid," Lily answered for him.

"I didn't know that she was embarrassed about having sex."

"Well you do now," Sirius spat at him. "Butâ€ why would she be embarrassed? I mean, is having sex with me a bad thing? I really don't think I was that bad." Sirius rested his chin on his head and mused this over.

"Nah, I don't think it was you," Lily said. "Do you remember what she was going on about before you guys fucked, last night?"

"Who going on about what now?" Remus asked, joining his four friends.

"Aliyah, last night."

"Didn't you and her sleep together last night?"

"Yes, we've been over this. But before me and her fucked. Lily said that she was ranting on about something."

"Oh, she mentioned something about her brother and Damien," Remus said, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Her brother is an ass," Wormtail said turning around to look at the Slytherin table to see if they were seated there, only to see a handful of sixth years and Snape who, too everyone's pleasure, was sitting alone. "Hmm, not down for breakfast yet, I wonder what kinda shit they are stirring up now."

"I really don't want to know" Lily trailed off shivering slightly. Everyone knew what those two were capable of. The Marauders were known for being bad asses, but Damien and Derek were twice as horrible. They were known for sabotaging other quidditch teams, bedding fourth years and hexing first years for no apparent reason. Everyone stayed clear of those two, especially when quidditch games were coming up, they would make sure that you would be in the hospitable for least a week, if not more.

"Yeah well, as long as they don't land me any more detentions in Potion's I will leave them alone." Sirius grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it and crammed it into his mouth.

"Oh bullshit, you will so not leave them alone Padfoot," James laughed.

"Yeah, I know," his friend agreed, with his mouthful of food.

"Just as long as it's not a repeat of last year, I won't stop you," Remus said, looking thoroughly disgusted by his friend's eating habits.

"Last year was awesome!" Wormtail said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius' eyes narrowed at the mouse-like boy across from him.

"Oh, shit son, you're in for it now," James laughed and Remus put his head in hands and sighed.

"How many times do we have to tell you Peter, don't piss off Padfoot or you will end up with his foot up your ass. Oh, and I don't mean his padded foot, I'm talking about his whole boot." Wormtail looked frightened and tried to shrink down in his seat so that the table would somehow hide him.

"I don't understand how that could have been awesome. You know what happened. Aliyah and James spent a week in the hospitable. If you think that was awesome, I swear to Merlin that I will hex you so hard that you be in there for a week."

"A little early to be making threats now isn't it?" Cassie cooed, seating herself extremely close to Sirius.

"Cassieâ€heyâ€a little early for trying to find someone to fuck?"

"Oh come on Sirius, you know I have mad skills." Cassie's lips were pressed close to the black-haired boy's ear. "You know that I will be the best you will ever have."

"OK woah, the best I'll ever have?" Sirius said this loudly so that everyone at the Gryffindor table could hear. "I don't think so. I'd rather jack off then have sex with you—ever." James and everyone else who were listening burst out laughing as the girl's face reddened in anger.

"Fuck you Sirius," Cassie spat, getting up to rejoin her friend at the other end of the table.

"Anywhore, I'm going to go find Aliyah, I'll see you inâ€?"

"Charms," Remus answered as he handed his friend two timetables. "Give Aliyah's hers k?" Sirius nodded his head, grabbed the timetables and walked out of the Great Hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey baby." Aliyah looked up into the emotionless black eyes of Damien. "Fancy seeing you here." She slowly backed up, fear evident in her eyes.

"Scared?" Leered her brother. Aliyah bit her lip as she slid a hand into her robe to retrieve her wand.

"Now, now, sister, there is no need for wands. Expelliarmus!" Aliyah's wand shot up into the air and landed at her brother's feet.

"You really think that you could have actually use a wand against me? Come on babe, you love me too much to do that."

"I could never love you," she spat at him, now fully backed up against a wall with no escape.

"Temper temper," he smirked at his blond-haired friend. "Wand." Damien held out his hand and Derek handed his sister's wand to him. "Now, I just want to have a friendly chat with aâ€friend." He smiled sinisterly at the last part. Aliyah just rolled her eyes and made to grab her wand away from the dark-haired boy in front of her, who was now too close for comfort. "Just wait and hear me out. I just want to talk to you about yourâ€allegiance."

"Is this about Voldemort again?"

"Don't you ever say his name again. You do not deserve to say it." He grabbed her chin and squeezed hard so that a small cry of protest came out of her lips.

"I am giving you a chance here, Aliyah. A chance to be on top, a chance to redeem yourself."

"Redeem?" She asked, grabbing his arm tightly so that he would let go of her face.

"You were sorted into that fucking house. You owe it to your parents to join the Dark Lord's side."

"I owe them nothing!" She spat.

"Don't choose the losing side Aliyah. Your allegiance belongs to Him, and your place is at my side. Don't think for one second that you won't be mine. You are stupid to think that you could ever have a future with one of those Gryff—"The sound of footsteps cut off whatever Damien was about to say next.

"We'll finish this little chat later," he whispered. Aliyah didn't answer as her brother and his friend left. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Aliyah?" The blond whipped her head around to see Sirius standing there looking puzzled. He looked over his shoulder and then back at her. "Were they bothering you?"

"No, not at all," she said, coming away from the wall that she had been pinned to not moments before.

"You know you're a good liar, but I can totally see through you."

"Can you really?" she asked, in mock horror as she looked down at her stomach. "I look pretty solid to me."

"You know what I'm talking about. You know you can tell me anything."

"Oh I'm sure I can, but there's nothing really to tell." Aliyah knew that there was no possible way she would ever tell Sirius about her summers. None of her friends knew, and it was going to stay that way. She really did not want their pity, and that would be all she would get from them after they knew.

"Fine," Sirius raised his hands in defeat. "We have Charms in about ten minutes, so we'd better hurry. I still have to grab my books from my room, and didn't you say that you forgot a book?"

"Uhh, right yeah. We better hurry then." She quickly started off for the Gryffindor common room with Sirius at her side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK so that was chapter 4 hope you liked it..and I promise that there will be more updates soon.. I need some sort of break from doing straight homework. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. And it does only take..what 10 seconds? please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

It wasn't until Aliyah was halfway to Gryffindor Tower that she realized that she didn't have her wand. Damien still had it and she had charms next.

"Sirius? I just remembered, I got the book I needed from my room," she said, desperately trying to think up a good excuse as to why she would need to find Damien without actually telling Sirius that she needed to find him.

"Oh. Well come with me anyways," he said, linking his arm through hers. Aliyah let out a long sigh and fixed her book bag so that it was sitting on one shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to go with him to back to the Tower—anytime that she could spend with Sirius she would, but she really needed her wand back. She was angry now. Damien always found a way to keep her and Sirius apart, and it pissed her off.

"I have to go talk to Lily, I'll just meet you in Charms ok?" She tried to not let the anger show on her face as she pulled her arm away from Sirius.

"Whatever," he answered, clearly showing disappointment. He stalked off leaving Aliyah standing there looking confused.

"_What the fuck,"_ he thought. _"She can't fucking avoid me forever. Merlin!"_ Sirius was pissed. _"People have casual sex all the time, it's not like it meant anything!"_ He wanted to kick something, hard. He looked around for a target when he saw a fourth year Hufflepuff running down the corridor towards him. His usual smirk fell onto his lips as he took out his wand and hexed the boy, sending him flying. The boy looked up at him fearfully from his awkward position on the floor. Sirius just shook his head and kept walking. The boy wouldn't rat on him, unless he wanted his life made a hell.

He entered Gryffindor Tower feeling much better about everything and decided that he would talk to Aliyah, whether she wanted to or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aliyah was hurrying back to the Great Hall when she came upon who she was looking for, standing just inside a dark corridor that led down to the dungeons.

"Miss Aliyah, how nice to see you again!" Damien called from the darkness. Aliyah swallowed a newly formed lump in her throat and approached the corridor.

"Damien, I need my wand back."

"This wand?" He asked, pulling her wand out of the front pocket of his robe.

"Yes," she answered, stopping so that just her toes were in the darkness. She could see her brother further down the corridor, but he was close enough for her to see the smirk on his face.

"It's ok babe, come closer. I don't bite, much." He let out a low eerie laugh and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Look, I have to get to Charms, give me my wand." The blond was getting testy now. She didn't want to stand here and play these stupid games with him.

"Did you not hear me Aliyah?" His voice was cold now, and held no tone of amusement. "I told you to come closer, and I expect you to obey."

"Just give me my wand," she repeated, taking another step closer to him, so now that all her body was covered in darkness. She was nervous now; she was standing in a dark corridor with two people who she knew were dangerous, unarmed.

She bit her lip nervously as she watched Damien study her intently. He reached out an arm lightening fast, encircled her waist, and pulled her close to his body, effectively making her drop her book bag.

Her heart raced fast. _"How fucking stupid can I be?"_ she yelled at herself mentally. She should have brought Sirius or someone with her, someone who could back her up and use force if needed. But no, that would mean admitting that she was weak. Her only weakness was these two people with her. She was strong, and she made sure everyone knew that, she took no shit from anyone, except these two. She didn't know what it was about them, but they made her scared. Maybe it was because she knew what they were capable of. They had already signed away their lives to this new Dark Lord that was rising. Or maybe it was because of the abuse she had to endure during her summer holidays and whenever she met them in corridors at school.

"Now, you want your wand?" He asked, his face so close now she could smell booze on his breath and smoke on his clothes. "I think the real question is, what are you going to give me in return if I give you back your wand?" A blush rose on her cheeks and she looked away from his face. She was embarrassed now, she knew how sick and twisted he was and he probably had a whole list of things that he wanted her to do to, and with him.

"Aww, are you embarrassed?" Derek let out a low laugh at his sister and folded his arms over his chest.

"Here, I'll make it easy for you. All you have to do is…" Damien was cut off by the sound of the first warning bell for class. "You're lucky Aliyah," he said, pulling her even closer so that they're noses were touching. "We'll finish this little chat later, and trust me, you owe me." He brought his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss and then pushed her away. He threw her wand on the ground and stalked passed her out into the lit corridor with Derek in tow.

Aliyah let out a small sob as she bent down to pick up her wand and book bag. Hot tears were falling down her cheeks now, and she quickly brushed them away.

"Never again," she whispered furiously to herself. "Never again will I let him touch me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

    Back and forth. Back and forth. Sirius was pacing in the boys dormitory Friday night; almost a week after his little excursion with Aliyah.

    "Any particular reason why you're pacing Padfoot?" James asked, flopping himself down on his bed. He had just gotten back from his first quidditch meeting where he got to exercise his authority as the new quidditch captain.

    Back and forth. Sirius had his arms behind his back and was so involved in his thoughts that he did not even register the fact that his best mate was in the same room with him, let alone talking to him. It wasn't until Sirius had tripped over James' outstretched foot that he saw Prongs in the room with him.

    "What the hell!" Sirius yelled from his position on the floor.

    "You weren't paying attention to me dumbass. Now talk to me. Why are you pacing?"

    "I wasn't pacing."

    "OK fine, you like to walk around our dorm for no apparent reason."

    "Oh there is a reason." James cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand to help Sirius up, which he took. Sirius ran a hand through his long black hair and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

    "And the reason being?" Sirius just let out a sigh and leaned back on his elbows. After several moments of silence he answered his mate.

    "What the hell am I supposed to say to her?"

    "What you should have said last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. You like her, it's so obvious."

    "Obvious?"

    "Yeah, I mean come on, the way you look at her, that alone could tell anyone how you feel. But of course you have to go acting like an asshole whenever she's around. Showing off, the constant flirting and the cursing of people who look at her. For fuck's sake, Ryan wasn't found for five hours." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

    "Yeah well, now he knows not to touch her after she told him not to." His smirk slowly died as he thought back to her and what he was going to say. "We've tried this all before," he said, his voice next to a whisper.

    "That was so long ago though. You're older now, more mature."

    "Yeah, but I think she moved on. Like, fuck! She keeps fucking avoiding me!" Sirius picked up a pillow and threw it across the room.

    "Maybe she's scared about her feelings for you. You have to talk to her, you can't ignore this, cause you know it's not going to go away."

    "I know I have to talk to her, I just don't know what to say. There's just so many things, and

    (I'm scared shitless. I don't want to talk to her. I'm afraid of her reaction.)

I don't want to make things weird between us if she doesn't feel the same way as me. She's such a good

    (lover)

friend."

    "There's a full moon tonight right?" James stood up abruptly. "We've got what, a couple of hours? Talk to her during the run. You guys do that weird communicating thing where only you two can understand."

    Sirius looked up at his friend thoughtfully. James had a good point. He and Aliyah had this way of communicating with each other since their animagus forms were so close in species: him being a dog, her being a wolf.

    "Yeah, alright. So between now and then... we gonna figure out something for me to say?"

    "Yup, we're gonna figure something out that's so clever and witty that even Wormtail won't even be able to turn you down if you ask him out."

**xxx**

    In the dusk light, Aliyah was going for her daily run, the week's events going through her mind. Damien had yet to talk to her about what she 'owed' him, for this she didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous. He could be planning something horrible or he completely forgot, which she doubted. He never forgot anything.

    The blonde let out a long sigh and picked up her pace. She had so many feelings pent up inside of her; the only way to vent them all was to run. Run to get rid of them all. Run to get Sirius off her chest. Run to make Damien disappear. Run to make Voldemort fade.

    She had gone to Dumbledore's office after dinner on Monday. They had talked for over an hour about Him. She told him everything that she had heard from her parents, brother and Damien. About the new Lord's hatred for muggles and how he doesn't mind pointless killing. Dumbledore took in all the information she had, and he told her to report back when she found out anything more.

    Aliyah was running past Hagrid's hut when her thoughts went back to Sirius and Damien. What was she going to do about them?

_    What can I do about them?_ She thought. _There is nothing. I'm not going to be another fling for Sirius. And Damien... what about him? I can't fucking do anything about him! _Her pace quickened again, and she was almost at a sprint now. _I'll fucking curse him if he comes near me... but Dumbledore. He needs information. _She sighed inwardly and slowed down to a jog. _I could be helping tones of people. Any information Dumbledore could get his hands on would be great. Voldemort doesn't sound like a force that should be reckoned with. _

    Aliyah was at the far end of the lake when she stopped. Her breathing was ragged as she walked over to her favorite willow tree and leaned against it, taking a deep stuttering breath. The cool night air made her hot skin tingle and she absently rubbed her bare shoulders.

_    I've been through this all before._ She thought, now wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug. _Who's to say that it won't all be same?_ She couldn't help but think of Sirius now. _Well, same for him, different for me. I think I might actually love him. _

    In their third year, Aliyah and Sirius went out for a few weeks. She could still hear his voice in her ear when he whispered 'I love you' whilst they were snuggling on the common room couch. She had thought it to be a lie then. How could he possible love her when he was thirteen? A boy who didn't really know love; he came from a family where he was a cast-out reject, just like her.

    Maybe that's why they broke up. He found out that he really didn't love her, and she realized she wasn't ready for the word love. She though she would never be. Coming from a family that used the Cruciatus curse as a hug--a game even. It was fun for her mom to put the curse on her and see how long it would take to make her daughter scream out in agony.

    Now though, standing there by her tree, she could feel it in her chest. She could feel this pressure that would only go away when Sirius was around. It would catch her at the most unlikely times; in the middle of class, she would be doing work when she would suddenly feel it, like a bruise when it had been knocked against. You forget it's there, and then you think about something, or do something, and boom, the bruise is there, aching again.

    "I don't want to be a fling!" She yelled to the stars. "I don't want to be another one of his whores!" Another sigh escaped her lips as she let go of herself and sprinted back to the castle.

    Aliyah was about to enter Gryffindor Tower when she ran into Lily.

    "Where were you?" Her friend asked.

    "Running, where else?" Aliyah crossed her arms over her chest.

    "Yeah right, I forgot you were going for a run. But yes, the guys are looking for you."

    "What, why me?" She asked, confusedly.

    "Full moon, stupidhead." Realization dawned on the blonde. She had forgot all about the full moon tonight. She hadn't been for a run in her wolf form in so long now. Not since last June.

    "I forgot all about it," she blushed, answering her friend.

    "Duh, let's go. I can't wait to fly, it's been so long now." Lily smiled and grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into the Tower and up to their dorm.

**xxx**

**Yay! okay so that was chapter 6. It didn't take as long this time... I just had a sudden urge to write, and that was the product, so I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please review. I love reading feedback. :D**


End file.
